


Can we love again?

by Queen_Of_Magic



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Being Lost, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Lost Love, Lost and Found, Love Confessions, May be continued?, Near Death Experiences, New World, Pain, Partners to Lovers, Recovery, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Magic/pseuds/Queen_Of_Magic
Summary: Ebony awakes in a new and frightening world. Her husband is dead and her son taken. Her only choice is to fight, survive, and build friendships to find her son again. Upon her journey she meets a man who has suffer nearly the same pain as her. During their time together they grow close than just friends, but is it truly something or is it just something to help with the pain?
Relationships: Cait/Female Sole Survivor, Deacon/Female Sole Survivor, Female Sole Survivor & Nick Valentine, Female Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor, Nate/Female Sole Survivor, Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor, Robert Joseph MacCready/Female Sole Survivor, Synth Shaun & Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

As beams of light shot between Ebony’s open hand the sound of old rusted gears turned around her. The air immediately choked her without hesitation, her head light as the new world was finally able to be seen past the bright glowing ball of light in the center of the sky. Ebony nearly fell over not only by the lack of air but by the shock and sadness she felt seeing that her world was ripped from her. Every part of her froze, her long strands of hair blew in her face. Her Green Aqua eyes glimmered with tears, an unknown pain and loss stuck her. Her breath became ragged as her body swayed, she looked down at her torn and dirty vault suit. They had given her a size too small, her breast nearly popped out the same with her ass. It didn't give her much room to move and her breathing became difficult.

Her time in the vault was short, but so much had happened. First they nearly die by the bombs, trying to keep Shaun safe, then being frozen only to be woken to watch her husband die, and then… _Shaun… damn them, I’ll kill all of them.. I’m getting my baby back!.._

Ebony made her way off the vault door and towards her home, _or what’s left at least…_ Rusted buildings and vehicles covered the hilltop, none of the vehicles could even be repaired enough to operate again. Her legs ache from not walking for who knows how long, her arms hurt from fighting huge ass roaches, and the lack of breath made it hard to keep her head straight. As she went down the hill slow as possible the deadness of the land was unlike anything she's seen before. The grass brown, trees just bone, houses almost flatten, and the yellow radiated tint in the sky. Questions roamed in her head, _how long was I asleep? Is there anyone alive? What happened?... Where’s my child?!..._ Ebony wanted to scream with frustration and fear so much unknown, it pissed her off. Ebony made her away across the bridge from the vault and turned down the old torn road of her old neighborhood, _so this is Sanctuary?..._ When Ebony’s eye drifted upwards from the road below her she noticed a familiar robot floating around,

“Codsworth! Is that you?!” She shouted in joy running up to the robot.

“Miss-... is that really you?!” Codsworth shouted back making his way toward her, floating ever so gracefully.

“Codsworth, what happened? Where is everyone?” Ebony started to question as she stood in front of her last piece of family she had.

“After the bombs fell, everyone rushed out of here. I thought you and sir where dead.. Where is sir, mum?” Codsworth's mind traveled a different direction.

“He’s dead..” Ebony didn't know how or wanted to explain what happened, she put it behind her. 

“And Shaun?..” Codsworth asked softly.

Ebony’s eyes dropped again, “Those bastards took him, They stole my baby!”

“All these things, terrible things… can’t be true mum..” Codsworth was at a lack of words, “Maybe they are in here somewhere… how about we search the neighborhood?..”

“Sure…” Ebony knew they weren’t there but it seemed Codsworth needed it.

“Great mum,” he said cheerfully floating away. 

Ebony sighed and watched from a distance as Codsworth killed huge flies. When he finished the tone of his voice when to one of defeat. 

“They’re not here mum..”

“Thank you for trying, Cods…” she managed to say as she turned away from him.

“Don’t give up hope, mum.. There’s people down in concord… they only shot at me a few times,” he added very quickly.

“Thank you,” she said one last time before leaving.


	2. I found you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony adventures out. Something inside her draws her to Goodneighbor. During her time there she meets some unexpected people and gets a new look.

\-----------------------------------------------------Few Hours Later--------------------------------------------------

Ebony avoided Concord and instead went a little more East and down South, when she made her way through mutated monsters, zombie like things, dogs, bugs, and raiders she found a small town surrounded by buildings and walls. Ebony was able to find so road leather and leather straps to wear but wasn’t really a joy to wear, hope on entering she could find a store with some decent gear. 

Ebony made her way inside only to be confronted by some man. 

“Hold up there first time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance,” the man said in a ragged voice and puffing out a smoke from his cigar.

“Insurance,” Ebony huffed glaring at the man in her way.

“That’s right. Insurance. Personal protection, like… You hand over everything you  got in them pockets, or ‘accidents’ start happenin’ to ya. Big, bloody, ‘accidents.’' Threaten the man taking a step closer, his eyes scanning her. 

“Is that right,” She smirk pulling her gun and placing a round in his head before his  hand even reached his holster. As her pistol made its way back to her holster she heard a deep voice and a man walking from the darkness of the alley.

“Whoa ho ho, I like you, already! Walk into a new place, make a show of  dominance. Nice. Goodneighbor’s of the people, for the people, you feel me? Everyone’s welcome,” grinned the ghoul, his eyes glancing up and down her body, “Especially for beauties like you,” he added a hit of a flirtatious tone.

“I feel you,” Ebony nodded.

“You’ll fix in just fine, beautiful,” he smirked as he walked off. 

Ebony watched till he vanished into the building behind him, she turned to the stores behind her and found one called “Daisy’s Discounts”. She made her way inside, to now find a female ghoul a small formed smile on the ghoul’s face. 

“Look at you being so polite, walking in without screaming. How can I help you?” said the woman.

“What clothes do you have pre-war?” Ebony asked curiously.

“Yea. Back there, bring back whatever you want and i’ll tell ya the price,” she  pointed to a small room off to the right.

“Thanks,” Ebony nodded as she walked towards the pile of clothes.

Ebony searched the pile, pulling out a grey strapless tank top, dark lowride jeans, black combat boots, a torn old long coat that was a dark grey with the arms were torn out and was made of a thin material, she also found a belt for her pants and a big one to put around her middle to tighten the jacket up alil, along her left thigh she strap throwing knives, she also black bandana with a white pattern, she found a cowboy hat and put it on. The tank top was tight and showed a small gap between below her bellybutton to her jeans, the bottom of the jacket flowed freely in the wind, the top of her breast peaked out from the tank top and the bandana covered the crack of her breast. She found so leather bands to put around her forearms, her pip boy was repainted black with green flames, and also found a pair of patrolman sunglasses. Ebony’s small but slightly round and sharp hips showed through her jeans, her breast and ass popped out just as much. She found lipstick and eyeliner, her lips popped out against her slightly fair but beautiful skin. Having her pistol strapped to her other thigh and a plasma rifle and a shotgun to her back it made it easier to move. The hat gave off a small shadow that covered her sunglasses she wore, the only thing people could see was her cute nose and beautiful lips. Ebony’s fit body looked great in the outfit, she paid as told and walked out.

Ebony felt like a new woman, not one to mess with, her hips and body moved easy in this new gear and a small smile formed on her red shining lips. She went down the alley between the stores and the building that the man disappeared into, as she turned the corner she found a bar called the “Third Rail”. She gave a small nod to the ghoul guard standing by the entrance and went through the first set of doors. At the next doorway stood another man and he just nodded and said newcomers around allowed free inside. Ebony flashed a smile and went down the stairs, music filled her ears. As they made closer to the bottom she found a human woman singing on a small makeshift stage, people sat on couches, bars, and chairs anywhere to drink and listen. Ebony made her way up to one of the tables a Drifter’s back to her.

“Excuse me-” Ebony was cut off by the Drifter.

“What? Another one of you mercs looking for MacCready? He’s in the backroom,” 

She mumbled out through her glass pointing to a hallway with red lighting.

“Uh, thanks,” Ebony glaring at the back of the ghoul’s head.

Ebony turned towards the red lit hallway, she heard muffle voices the closer she got. Sounded as if men were arguing.

“Should we take this outside?” shot back one man, as Ebony entered the room she stayed in the back. The man who she could hear clearly first was sitting in a chair she assumed was MacCready, another two men stood in the room dressed in gunner outfits.

“Can’t say I’m surprised to find you in a dump like this, MacCready,” said the white one of the two dressed in gunner outfits.

“I was wondering how long it would take your bloodhounds to track me down, Winlock,” MacCready shot back as he stood. “It’s been almost three months… don’t tell me you’re getting rusty,” he continued smirking. “Should we take this outside?”

“It ain’t like that. I’m just here to deliver a message,” grumbled Winlock.

“In case you forgot, I left the Gunners for good,” MacCready quickly responded with a hint of annoyance and anger in his tone.

“Yeah, I heard,” Winlock smirked as MacCready’s face turned from humor to anger. “But you’re still taking jobs in the Commonwealth. That isn’t going to work for us.”

“I don’t take orders from you..” MacCready shoved a finger into Winlock’s chest then slowly removed it as he continued. “ Not anymore. So why don’t you take your girlfriend and walk out of here while you still can,” he threatened, gesturing to the door.

“What?! Winlock, tell me we don't have to listen to this shit..” spoke up the other man beside Winlock looking shocked and angered as well.

“Listen up, MacCready,” growled Winlock taking a step closer towering MacCready a little, “The only reason we haven’t filled your body full of bullets is that we don’t want a war with Goodneighbor. See we respect other people’s boundaries… we know how to play the game. It’s something you never learned,” Winlock lowered his voice and his deadly glare towards MacCready.

“Glad to have disappointed you,” grinned MacCready.

“You can play the tough guy all you want. But if we hear you’re still operating inside 

Gunner territory, all bets are off. You got that?” Winlock growled again backing off a little. 

“You finished?” MacCready asked with a small growl of his own.

“Yeah… we’re finished. Come on, Barnes,” Winlock looked to the man beside him  and nodded to him to follow as he left.

-POV-

MacCready’s eyes found a woman in the corner, the more she came in the light the more he realized how different she was. Her skin was flawless, no scars, dirt, radiation burns, anything. The outfit she wore fit her beautiful figure nicely, the look that he could see from her face was one of business. Her red full lips were so distracting, so kissable. His eyes traveled down her body finding a nice plump breast, a small middle, her hips were sharp but had a small roundness to them, and then her nice thighs. Her body was one unseen by any of the women he’s seen, she was truly out of this world.  _ Are you an angel?... if not… you’re still perfect to me... _ MacCready wanted to mumble out his mouth watering and the pulse in his pants growing. MacCready swallowed hard as she approached him, he quickly shifted uncomfortable as he stood and tried changing the tone in his voice

“Look, lady. If you’re preaching about the Atom, or looking for a friend. You’ve got  the wrong guy. If you need a hired gun… then maybe we can talk,” MacCready said, turning his back to her to grab the bottle of beer beside his chair.

“How much?” she asked quickly, throwing him off her voice was gentle and soft.

“Excuse me?” He responded a little confused. 

“For hiring you, how much?” she answered quickly, he saw her from the corner of  his eye as she scanned him.

“Price is 250 caps… up front. And there’s no room for bargaining,” he answered  turning to look at her, her sunglasses covered eyes met his. “What do you say?”

“Everything’s negotiable, would you take 200?” her voice went smoother throwing  him off just by the sound.

He swallowed hard and say, “You drive a hard bargain, but you just bought  yourself an extra gun,”  _ damn… you’re so fucking hot… this is gonna be more enjoyable for me…  _ “All right, boss… let’s get out of here.”

A smirk formed on the woman’s lips as she turned to leave. MacCready let out a small groan when he realized the jacket she wore covered her ass and hips.  _ Damn… why hide all the good stuff…  _ They made their way out of Goodneighbor, slowly following the road to who knows where but she looked determined. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I would love to know. I might continue if I my lovely readers wish me too :)
> 
> BTW if you are curious of the clothing I am describing that Ebony is wearing. It is The Gunslinger outfit, a mod by TheRealElianora. Wonderful outfit!


	3. Minutemen..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While traveling together MacCready and Ebony come across a group of survivors being attacked by bandits. Due to Ebony's soft heart she gave in and helped.

\-------------------------------------------------------Few Hours Later------------------------------------------------

Nothing had been said between the two, MacCready was worried he was gonna rip her from the world she was in. The entire way she seemed to be deep in thought thinking of something lucky for them, there wasn’t really any issues on the way back they were going apparently. He saw Concord up the road, the sun was starting to set as well and there was nowhere to stop at that was safe. His boss seemed to get distracted by the sound of gunshots outside an old museum. They snuck around one of the store buildings and saw raiders shooting at some man with a laser rifle on the balcony of the museum. 

“Alright..” she sighed biting her lip, “Wanna kill some raider, Mic?” she grinned at  him.

“Sure, beautiful..” MacCready said without thinking he felt sweat form on the back of his neck and then a soft laugh filled his ears easing him a little making him smile.

“Nice nickname there, Mic..” she whispered before pulling out her shotgun and cocking it. 

MacCready checked his rifle and nodded towards her when he was ready, he stood up as she stayed low he shot the farthest raiders as she charged the closest ones. One raider's head was blown off by her shotgun as the other nearly lost his arm. Once the area was clean the man up top shouted at them to come inside and kill the raiders in there. MacCready’s eyes shot to her and she seemed to think a moment before entering the building.

They entered only to be shot at by raiders on two ledges in front of them, his boss sprinted to one side of the room as he went to the other. He waited for a signal or some sign, but nothing came except that she hid behind a beam as bullets from one raider sprayed around her. From where he stood he could only see one of the raiders which wasn’t the one that was after her, he let out a low growl and brought up his rifle and focus. The let out a shot hitting the man in the head, but his boss was still under fire. MacCready’s eyes scanned for any way he could shoot the man without getting in a line of fire, behind him he noticed a door that led to a hallway. He quickly ran through the doorway vanishing out of sight.

-POV-

_ Dammit! Where is he going?!  _ Panic filled Ebony as she saw MacCready vanish into a room, she was being shot at no where she could go she could barely look past the beam. She heard MacCready give off a shot she only assumed was to kill the other raider.  _ Hopefully this one will run out of bullets soon..  _ She let out a sigh as the beam turned into shreds, becoming smaller and smaller slowly. Then suddenly it went silent and a shot of a rifle filled the air. Ebony slowly came out around the beam to see MacCready grinning huge as he stood where the raider used to be.

“Impressed yet?” He praised himself as he put the rifle on his back, leading her hand as she climbed some debri to get to where he was.

She took his hand and looked at him, “Sure, Mic, whatever helps you sleep at night,” she smirked and walked on to a room to their left.

He let out a low grumble and watched her as she moved on. She crouched down entering the room slowly, putting her finger to her lips indicating for him to be quiet and he nodded in approval. Ebony pulled her 10mm out and checked over the half wall as the raiders seemed to be arguing if they should stay or leave while they have a chance. She checked her gun taking her time as she could see out of the corner of her eye the impatient flooding MacCready’s face, making her smirk. She pulled the slide back and stood up quickly letting out two shots killing both men, she holstered her weapon and moved through the room. MacCready followed like an obedient dog, without question staying close and sharp. Ebony turned to the flight of stairs to her right, she could hear more raiders through the thin walls. Ebony stood in front of the first door that was locked and kicked it open pulling her shotgun from her back shooting the first raider catching the other's attention. The other one got a shot off before Ebony was able to move out of the way and for MacCready to get out the door. The bullet hit Ebony’s right shoulder making her drop the shotgun and MacCready was able to get a head shot straight through the man’s head before assisting Ebony.

“Need to be a little more careful than that boss,” he smirked handing her a  stimpack.

“Aww, worrying about me already, Mic? Didn’t know we grown so close so quick,”  she grinned back as he snorted and grabbed her gun.

“Have to if I want the caps to keep flowin’,” he smiled putting the gun on her back.

“At least you're thinking about someone,” she rolled her eyes watching him over  her shoulder.

Ebony straightened herself after he finished and made her way to the locked door that the raiders tried to break. The closer she got the more people she heard talking. She glanced at MacCready who had his weapon ready and nodded to her, she nodded back and before she could knock the door flew open. The same man from the balcony stood in front of her shocked at her work and smiled softly as his eyes found her again.

“Man, I don't know who you are, but your timing is impeccable. Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minutemen,” he smiled big shaking his head in astonishment as he allowed them to enter the small room.

“Minutemen? So now I’m traveling backwards in time?” shot off Ebony a little ruder than intended.

“‘Protect the people at a minute’s notice,’ That was the idea. So I joined up, wanted  to make a difference. And I did, but… things fell apart. Now it looks like I’m the last Minuteman left standing,” he began in a little speech Ebony’s attention slowly vanished as her eyes searched the room.

“Well the world has changed,” she said dryly.

“You don’t know the half o-..” he began but was quickly cut off by Ebony.

“Look I’m sure you have a whole long story saved up but I’m here to help just tell me what to do,” she said impatiently, maybe even hearing a snicker from MacCready behind her.

“Right… um.. Sturges tell her,” he said, shocked even more.

“There’s a crashed vertibird on the roof. Old school. Pre-war. You might’ve seen it,” began the man next to Preston, “Well, looks like one of its passengers left behind a seriously sweet goody. We’re taking a full suit of cherry T-45 Power Armor. Military issue.”

“I like it,” grinned Ebony.

“Heh heh heh heh, yeah, I thought you might. Protection, with an added bonus. Get the suit, you can rip the minigun right off the vertibird. Do that, and those Raiders get an express ticket to Hell. You dig?” Sturges smirks at the idea.

“Fuck yea!” gleed Ebony.

“I know, right? Only there’s one hitch,” the excitement left both of their faces at once. “The suit’s out of juice. Probably been dry for a hundred years. It can be powered up again, but we’re a bit stuck…” he finished scratching the back of his head.

“I’ll help if I can, the reason I came anyways..” Ebony sighed, looked back and forth from Preston and Struges.

“What you’ll need is an old pre-war F. C., a standardized Fusion Core. Your highgrade, long-term nuclear battery. Used by the military and some companies, way back when. And we know right where to find one..” spoke up Preston.

“But.. we can’t get to the damn thing..” Struges started.

“Actually I already have one, were good to go,” smiled Ebony cheerfully.

An expression of astonishment spread across Preston, Struges, and MacCready’s face. Ebony grinned to herself as she studied the men’s faces. A small sense of pride filled her, a feeling that has been gone for quite some time. She made her way to the other side of the room, there was another door. She heard the old lady on the couch grumble something out but couldn’t make it out. As she exited the room she saw MacCready suddenly appear at her side.

“So…” he started trying to hold back a grin, “I get to totally try the suit first, right?” His face lights up in excitement as he opens the next door for her.

“Maybe..” she grinned to herself, loving to tease him. 

She saw the hope slowly leave his face the closer they got to their prize. She slowly made her way to the old rusted suit, it stood lumped over. Lifeless. The only word that suit the mood of the machine, she looked around thinking to herself.  _ Why was this left here for so long? Someone should have found it… it’s almost too coincidental..  _ She let out a soft sigh grabbing the attention from her companion next to her.

“You alright, boss?” he asked, a little concerned.

“I’ll be alright, Mic. Thanks for asking..” she responded unsure herself.

Everything was happening so fast she didn’t know how to react. First just having an urge to go to Goodneighbor and not even bothering with these people or the ‘Green Jewel’ farther up the road. MacCready had helped a bunch, she was so uneasy and unsteady by herself. She was surprised she wasn’t dead yet. It was like this magical force keeping her alive, some short of shield keeping everything bad out.  _ Nate… tell me what the fuck is happening… You can see and understand, right?... damn I just need some answers… _

Ebony stood behind the machine pulling a fusion core from her pack and slid it into the small round slot. She turned the handle slowly, having to use quite a bit of strength due to the age and rust. MacCready watched snickering to himself behind her as she struggled, she looked over her shoulder glaring at him. He finally stopped and walked up behind her, his arms brushing along hers and his hands covering hers on the handle. She feels his chest press against her back and his lips brushing the top of her ear. Ebony’s face flushes red as she hears MacCready’s voice hit a new deepness. 

“I guess beauty comes with a price huh, boss?” she feels his lips turn into a grin as the suit opens. 

His hands slowly snake their way back up her arms to her shoulders and then slowly down her side till they reach her hips giving them a firm squeeze before letting go. Ebony stood there frozen for what seemed like forever before she could snap out of it. She swallowed hard and turned to look at the smirking man behind her. 

“You… you want to drive it first?” she staggered out swallowing hard again as the grin widened on MacCready’s face.

“Of course, beautiful,” he grinned as he stepped into the suit.

As the suit began to close around him, Ebony pulled his duster to the side so it wouldn't get caught. She watched the man turn into a metal case. He turned around slowly looking at his new hands, she just knew he was smiling under the huge helmet. She turned her back to MacCready as she started to make her way to the vertibird only to feel a hard metal hand on her stomach and being pulled up on his shoulder. She looked down at him shocked, one of his hands stayed on her legs to keep her up as the other ripped the machinegun off its stands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always tell me how you feel! Love to hear from my readers!


	4. Battle of Concord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony and McCready must fight of the rest of the bandits. Yet there was something bigger coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying the story!

-POV Changed- 

After MacCready saw the uncertainty on her face he regretted his decision. He tried to think of a good excuse to keep her up on his shoulder and then it came to mind. 

“So you don’t have to go the long way, boss. Don’t want you missing all the fun,” his voice sounded more robotic, throwing himself off, but the smile on her face assured him she approved. 

“Alright tough guy, if you say so,” she smirked, patting his metal head.

After MacCready made his way through the vertibird, he heard shouting. Then suddenly a raider came around the chimney of one of the buildings in front of the museum. The man started to spray bullets in their direction, MacCready let go of her legs and held the machine in both of his hands. The bullets from the machine gun nearly shredded the man in half. His whole stomach was gone except the few bloody strings that held him together he fell back slowly hitting the ground hard.

“Fu- Hell ya!” MacCready cheered in joy as he made his way to the edge of the building. “Hold on, boss,” he smirked as he watched one leg go over his head and land on his other shoulder.

“Let’s just go, big boy,” she laughed, patting his head.

With that MacCready jumped off the edge landing and hitting the ground hard, it was like the whole world shook. He tried to look up at his boss but the helmet kept him from moving that far and then he heard a soft groan.

“My arse! Damn, that hurt..” she groaned out again and he couldn’t help from laughing.

“Warned you, boss,” he kept snickering and then bullets out of nowhere fell at him.

He heard a yelp from his boss and the sudden absence of weight on his shoulders. He turned around to find her laying flat on the ground gasping for air. She shot him up a look saying “you ain’t ridin in a suit again” he smirked to himself as he helped her up and kept her against him so she wouldn’t get hit. 

Once she got the air back in herself, she checked her shotgun and then cocked it. She nodded up to him and he did the same back before turning around. He pulled the machinegun up and let out a spray of bullets hitting anyone who stood in the way. He saw her sprint into a building to their right out of the corner of his eye. He kept shooting and slowly making his way through the raiders. She had made her way farther in front of him killing the last raider and turning to grin at MacCready. Then a loud roar filled the air and then the ground shook, his boss noticed something when she came running towards him. MacCready’s jaw nearly dropped as a deathclaw followed behind her, its arms wide open with its claws ready along with its mouth open to release another ear piercing roar. She ran past him fast and the deathclaw was up on him, he was about to pull up his gun only for the deathclaw to use it’s powerful strength to throw him to the side. MacCready laid on the ground for a moment not able to move, frozen in fear.

“MacCready!” he heard her scream and he was finally able to sit up only to watch the deathclaw slice her stomach and toss her aside as well.

He was finally able to stand and watched as she hit a building, anger and fear hit him all at once.

“Go to hell, monster!” He yelled in anger as he started to fire off rounds at the beast. 

Most the rounds hit its leg, the leg became a bloody ratty mess as the bullets tore through it. The beast ran up on him and tossed him towards the same building as his boss. He hit the ground face first, he slowly pushed himself up looking around for her body. She laid on the ground her shotgun barely touching her fingertips and her other hand holding the bloody and torn skin of her stomach. He turned back to where the beast was only to see its mouth right in front of him, it was bloody and drooling.  _ Fuck…. This is it... Lucy, I hope you’re waiting for me..  _ He closed his eyes waiting for the sweet solitude of death, then a loud gunshot filled his ears. He looked up to see the right eye of the deathclaw was gone making it let out a loud screech. One of its huge claws covered the side of its face. Then another round went off hitting it in the mouth, blood oozing from it’s eye and mouth. The beast fell to the ground in pain, then he saw his boss slowly walk to the beast with a shotgun in one hand the other gripping her stomach blood covered her.

“Time to die…” she growled and put her gun between its eyes pulling the trigger  slowly, the cries of the deathclaw stopped and the only city seemed to become quiet once again.


	5. Wake up..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ebony tries to recover from her grave injury. During her time of recovery she learns more about MacCready and the group they rescued.

She fell to her knees dropping the gun and coughing out blood gripping her stomach harder. MacCready quickly exited the suit and ran to her side searching his bag for a stimpack.

“Hold on boss, I got you..” he tried reassuring her as much as himself. 

He kept looking frantically as she rolled onto her back looking up at the sky her eyes seemed to become heavy.

“No.. you need to stay awake.. Boss come on… stay awake.. “ he said weakly as he finally found a stimpack and pulled up her shirt.

He inserted right under her breast and above the highest cut, he could hear her bones snapping together as the stimpack slowly worked it’s magic. He looked back up at her pale face the color slowly returned. He watched the cuts heal slowly but the bleeding stopped. The claw marks had ruined her toned body, he could see the ghost outline of abs along her stomach but most had been ruined. She breathed slowly and her eyes were still heavy but watching him.

“I’m sorry…” she choked on the words as she tried her hardest to keep her eyes awake.

“For what?.. you saved me.. only fair for me to do the same in return,” he smiled at her pulling her hat and sunglasses off looking into her aqua green eyes, she smiled softly and looked back at the building.

“I guess I have to carry you inside, huh?” he smirked at her as she let out a sigh rolling her eyes and nodded.

He slid his hands and arms under her slowly and carefully. He picked her up slowly, she was lighter than he expected. He held her close as he made his way to the museum that the settlers stayed in. She laid her head on his shoulder and had a hand on the other leaning her whole body against him. He gave her a small smile as she let out a pleasant sigh and scooted her head in the crook of his neck, her breath brushing against his shoulder. A familiar twitch returned to his groin as he felt her warmth against his own. He felt a smile pull at his lips the closer she got closer to him. MacCready made his way up the steps of the old museum and tried opening the door the best he could without disturbing her. She let out a loud groan and she gripped onto him tighter. He let his thumb rub her thigh to let her know that it's okay and he’s got her. He made his way through the door, once he looked up he saw the Preston guy running towards them. He quickly strapped his rifle to his back and stood right in front of MacCready. 

“Is she okay?!” he panicked.

“She’ll be fine… just needs some rest,” MacCready replied, not very certain.

“Alright..” Preston sighed in relief looking at MacCready’s boss. 

“Hey… boss?” MacCready whispered into her ear, she let out a pleasant sigh in response. “Do you think you can stand?” he said pushing his lips closer to her ear, a small whimper left her lips and she looked up at him blinking her eyes a few times.

“Do I have to?.. I like it here..” she whined looking up at him half asleep.

“Unless you want to talk to your friends like this?” he smirked looking down at her,  her face extremely close to his.

“I wouldn’t mind that,” she grinned back at him biting her bottom lip until Preston let out a cough breaking the two from their world. 

“Umm.. well we are heading towards Sanctuary. It's a town just down the road. A pre-war settlement,” Preston explained.

“I know..” she let out a sigh burying her face into MacCready’s neck.

MacCready cradled her closer, his eyes watched her body as it fully relaxed against him. Once he looked up he noticed an older woman in a blue jacket standing in front of them. The woman was studying his boss thoroughly as if she could see something no one else could.

“That was…. a pretty amazing display. I’m glad you’re on our side,” Preston smiled at both of them as the old lady took her place next to him. “We could use your help in Sanctuary,” he went on looking at both of them.

“What would I need to do?” MacCready’s boss muttered out into his neck.

“You’d need to stay strong. Like you have been. Cause there’s more to your destiny. I’ve seen it. And I know your pain,” the old lady interrupted, he felt his boss stiffen in his arms and her head slowly rising from his shoulder to look at the woman.

“My ‘destiny’? What do you mean?” she asked, confused at the older woman’s words.


	6. Where to now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After receiving a news of her son, Ebony must now find out what she will do next.

“You’re a woman out of time. Out of hope. But all’ not lost. I can feel… your son’s energy. He’s alive,” she went on, he watched as his boss' face tightened with anger. 

“I’m listening,” she almost let out in a growl.

“Look, kid, I know how I sound. The Sight, it’s weird. And it ain’t always clear. But your son’s out there,” explained the old lady. “And even I don’t need the Sight to tell you where you should start lookin’. The great, green jewel of the CommonWealth. Diamond City. The biggest settlement around.”

“What’s in Diamond City? Is Shaun there?” his boss asked frantically.

“Look, kid, I’m tired now. Maybe you bring me some chems later, the Sight will  paint a clearer picture,” yawned the old lady, hunching over a little as she turned towards Preston. 

“No! Mama Murphy, we talked about this. That junk… it’s gonna kill you…” Preston spoke up quickly glaring at the older lady.

“Oh shush, Preston. We’re all gonna die eventually. We’re gonna need the Sight. And our new friend here, she’s gonna need it too,” shot back Mama Murphy, “Now let’s get goin’. Sanctuary awaits,” she smiled calmly to Preston and the other settlers behind them.

“Alright folks. Thanks to our new friend here, it’s safe to move out. We’re heading for that place Mama Murphy knows about: Sanctuary. It’s not far,” Preston instructed.

“She knows about it? You mean she had one of her ‘visions’ while she was stoned  out of her gourd. And now you want us to just head out on another wild goose chase based on no better plan than ‘Mama Murphy saw it’?” shot out the younger woman of the group disgusted by the idea.

“It can hardly turn out any worse than..” Preston began.

“Hold on, hold on. Everyone just take it easy,” Sturges butted in getting between the two holding up his hands before they could get any closer to each other. “We’re all in this together, right?” he smiled at both of them. “So, Marcy. You got a better idea of what we should do next?” he asked the younger woman curiously. 

MacCready felt a slight uncomfort around the fighting group and took a step back and continued watching, holding his boss tight. She had already returned to her original sleeping position in his arms. An awkward silence had fallen in the room as the group just looked at one another unsure of what to say. Sturges' eyes studied each face of the silent group.

“Anybody?” he asked after a long pause. “Well, then,” Sturges started cheerfully slapping his hands together, “Sanctuary it is. Let’s just hope it lives up to its name.”

“Come on, Jun. It's time to go,” Marcy motioned towards the man sitting on the floor, his knees to his chest and his face buried in his folded arms that rested on his knees.

The man slowly stood as everyone started to make their way out of the building, Marcy had already made her way to the door not even waiting up on him. MacCready felt the soft breathes from his boss as she slept in his arms, he had waited for the group to exit the building before he followed. He followed behind quitely. They all stayed in silence as they made their way through Concord. MacCready watched Jun make his way up to Marcy and walked by her side, the man looked awful. All you could see by the way he walked and his face that he was in pain. He seemed deep in depression, the woman who he stood by was only anger and bitterness. The two looked to be married. Preston held himself high, he was the proud leader of the group. Mama Murphy was just old and slow, probably high. And Sturges, he seemed to be lost in his own world smiling at anything he found interesting as they made their way down the road. 

MacCready kept his distance as the small group traveled. Up the road he could see a red rocket sign, as they walked up the road MacCready heard a faint bark from the old gas station. As the road took a rounded turn to the left he noticed a dog sitting by the broken door of the station. Its ears perked up and its tail started to wag. It made its way over to them in a slight jog, its eyes seemed to be focused on what slept in MacCready’s arms. He slowly knelt down as the dog approached him, its wet nose found his boss's ear making her squirm and giggle in her sleep. A small laugh escaped his own lips as he watched the beautiful woman start to laugh as she woke. Her green eyes seemed to be bright but still tired, she found the owner of the wet nose and a huge childish smile formed on her face.

“Awww! A puppy!” she shouted in glee as she started to pet him, “a boy German  Shepard! Oh I love it!”

“Boss, he ain't really a puppy. But he’s still adorable,” MacCready smiled as  she kept petting her new friend.

“Come on boy!” she smiled as MacCready stood and started to catch up with the  group. “Dogs are the best,” she mumbled into his neck making his shiver, a familiar feeling returning to his pants. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading this far! Tell me what you think and if you wish for me to continue!


End file.
